The present invention relates to dry shavers. A dry shaver has a hollow housing having an inner surface bounding an interior of the housing and receiving the dry shaver mechanism, and an outer exposed surface.
The housing is usually made of a hard material, so that the mechanism can be precisely and reliably fixed inside the housing. At the same time such a housing protects the parts of the mechanism against any damage from outside of the housing. The housing may be manufactured, for example, from thermosetting plastics. Because of some other considerations, e.g. visual and technical, at least some parts of the housing are made of metal. A shearing head (i.e. insert) which is manufactured as a part of the housing, is, as a rule, of steel.
When such a dry shaver is put on a supporting surface, for example, of a table or the like, the outer surface of the housing may become damaged due to scratching and impacts. Moreover, the supporting surface may also become damaged. On the other hand, the impacts on the outer surface of the housing may negatively affect different parts of the installation inside the housing.